Hot gas path components within gas turbine engines are continuously exposed to elevated temperatures during normal operation. As gas turbines are modified to increase efficiency and decrease cost, the temperatures within the hot gas path are being increased while the geometries of the components are becoming more complex. In order to continue increasing the temperatures within the hot gas path, the turbine components in this area must be constructed of materials which can withstand such temperatures.
Typically, manufacturing and servicing of hot gas path components, such as nozzles, includes applying a material over a portion of the component. For example, servicing of hot gas path nozzles often includes brazing a sheet of material to an end wall of the nozzle. The end wall of the nozzle is usually contoured to provide a desired air flow thereover, while the sheets of material that are applied to the contoured end wall are generally flat. To maintain the contour of the end wall, the flat sheets are conformed to the contoured end wall during brazing.
However, the conforming of the flat sheet to the contoured end wall forms gaps in the bond interface between the material and the end wall. The gaps are often filled with air, which decreases heat transfer between the material and the end wall. The decrease in cooling effectiveness decreases efficiency of the turbine system and/or increases operating cost.